Dejando las Cadenas
by Ariadne 94
Summary: Bella es una chica con una vida difícil, que ve como única opción el suicidio. Edward es un residente de psiquiatría en el hospital de su papá con su vida completamente ordenada. ¿Cómo lidiaran con el choque de estas vidas? ¿Podrán ayudarse mutuamente, o solo lograran destruirse?
1. Prólogo

**Dejando las Cadenas**

**Summary**

Bella es una chica con una vida difícil, que ve como única opción el suicidio. Edward es un residente de psiquiatría en el hospital de su papá con su vida completamente ordenada. ¿Cómo lidiaran con el choque de estas vidas? ¿Podrán ayudarse mutuamente, o solo lograran destruirse?

**Prólogo**

Con el tiempo las opciones que tienes se acaban, comienzan a escasear llevándose todas tus esperanzas, todas tus ilusiones; dejándote vacía. Mis opciones se acabaron, se llevaron todo lo que tenía, todo lo lo que conocía y quede sola, completamente sola. Tengo miedo, temo lo que pueda pasar, lo que venga después aunque ya nada puede ser peor que lo que dejo aquí. Mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses y ya no me pertenece, ya no puedo sobrellevarla. Ni siquiera opino en mi maldita vida, soy solo espectadora.

Estoy tan cansada, agote todas mis fuerzas, ya no quiero luchar; no puedo hacerlo. Luche con todas mis fuerzas, luche contra todo pero ya no puedo más. El lo logró, me destruyo por completo, dejo mi alma tan podrida que no merece ser salvada. Estoy harta de llorar, cansada de buscar una salida de este infierno, ya no puedo seguir esperando un héroe que me salve, que me libre de mi destino, ya nadie va a venir por mi. No tengo salvación, estoy condenada.

Tengo que volver a tomar las riendas de mi vida, este es mi último intento, el último intento por salvarme antes de resignarme a lo inevitable. De cierta forma mis acciones van a hacerlo, van a salvarme, voy a dejar toda está vida atrás, toda la mierda y el remordimiento se quedan aquí. Es mi única opción, lo último que puedo intenta. Voy a ser lo suficientemente valiente para tomarla, no puedo saber que viene después pero si escapo nada puede ser malo.

Dicen que cuando uno muere toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos, sería la última tortura que viviría. Recordar todas las desgracias que he vivido, todos mis errores, todo lo malo que he hecho. La última tortura que me depara este mundo, lo espero, sería la guinda que decore mi naturaleza masoquista. Pero no llega, no veo mi vida pasar aun siendo consiente de que muero, lenta y dolorosamente.

Hay un ángel, me espera. ¿Estará aqu ese es el destino que me espera, es imposible que sea otro. a, no veo mi vida pasar aun siendo consiente de que muero, lenta y í para mostrarme el camino al infierno? Por qué ese es el destino que me espera, es imposible que sea otro. No importa, es hermoso, perfecto. Parece salido de una obra de Miguel Ángel o Botticelli, bello y con los ojos verdes más profundos que he visto en mi vida.

¡Qué gran forma de morir!, ¡Qué gran despedida! Una imagen a la que aferrarme por todo el resto de mi tortura, por toda mi instancia en el infierno.

-Tranquila.- dijo con una voz aterciopelada, llena de preocupación.- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- acarició mi mejilla lentamente. Todo va a estar bien, lo sabía, iba a ser libre.–Vas a estar bien, lo prometo.- fue lo último que escuche antes de dejarme llevar por la inconciencia.

Voy a estar bien, dejo mis cadenas atrás.


	2. Capítulo 1: El despertar

**Dejando las Cadenas**

**Les dejo el primer capítulo ya que recien comienzo a publicar.**

**Por si acaso voy a subir un capítulo por semana, probablemente el domingo. **

**Cuentenme que les parece la historia hasta el momento ¿alguna sugerencia? **

* * *

**Summary**

Bella es una chica con una vida difícil, que ve como única opción el suicidio. Edward es un residente de psiquiatría en el hospital de su papá con su vida completamente ordenada. ¿Cómo lidiaran con el choque de estas vidas? ¿Podrán ayudarse mutuamente, o solo lograran destruirse?

**Capítulo 1: El despertar. **

_-Papi, Papi ¿Mi mami? ¿Ya podemos verla?- pregunté saltando emocionada mientras Emmet me cogía de la mano. _

_-Enana no puedes saltar en un hospital. –Era la tercera vez que me decía que me quede quieta, pero no podía. Hoy iba a conocer a mi hermanita. _

_-Tranquila Campanita.- me dijo mi papi cogiéndome en sus brazos. Escondí mi carita en el huequito de su cuello. ¡Quería a mi mami! La extrañaba muchísimo. Sentí como salía agüita salada de mis ojitos, mi papi decía que se llamaba llorar y que pasaba cuando estaba triste. Le abracé mas fuerte a mi papi mientras le repetía: -Papi quiero a mi mami ¿ya puedo verla? _

_-Princesa no llores.- me dijo al darse cuenta de que salía agua de mis ojos. –Ya la vamos a ver, vamos a verlas a las dos. A tu mami y a tu hermanita, ¿quieres conocerla? _

_Solo asentí mientras restregaba mis ojitos. Llamaron a mi papi mientras un señor con un vestido blanco se acercaba a nosotros. Mi papi le dio la mano a Emmy mientras se acercaba a él. _

_-¿Tu trajiste a mi hermanita?- le pregunté cuando me saludo._

_-Si pequeña, yo la traje.- me dijo sonriendo.-¿Estás emocionada por que ya llego? _

_-Si.- le dije aplaudiendo._

_-En un ratito la vas a poder ver. Es muy bonita. _

_-¿Y mi mami?.- le pregunte.- ¿A ella ya puedo verla?- le dije mientras sonreía, mi mami decía que mi sonrisa era bonita y que cuando lo hacia podía todo. Y ahorita quería poder verla. _

_-Todavía no.- me dijo acariciando mi cabecita. ¿por qué no te quedas con tu hermano mientras hablo con tu papá? _

_Vi como la sonrisa de mi papi se iba, lo abrace más fuerte. Estaba triste y eso no me gustaba. –Ya vengo campanita. Quédate con Emmet mientras regreso.- me puso en el piso y Emmet me dio la mano._

_Volvió a salir agua de mis ojitos, quería a mis papis conmigo.-Tranquila Pequeña, todo está bien.- Alce mis bracitos para que Emmet me alce, a mi mami no le gustaba cuando lo hacía pero yo quería que me abrace. –Vamos a sentarnos ¿Quieres? _

_Moví mi cabecita de arriba abajo mientras metía mi dedo gordo en mi boca. Emmet me dejó en el piso mientras se sentaba, me subió al asiento a lado del suyo pero yo quería sentarme en sus piernas. Me moví y me acurruque en él. _

_-¿Estas triste Emmy?- le pregunté poniendo mi manito en su cara._

_-No Pequeña.- dijo con una sonrisa fea.- Estoy bien. _

_-No estés triste Emmy.- le dije abrazándole más duro, el me dijo una mentira, estaba triste pero está vez no le iba a acusar con mi mami, aunque solo por que hoy llegaba mi hermanita y no quería que mi mami se enoje._

_Vi a mi mamita vestida de blanco, tenía su pelo amarillo suelto, como a mi me gustaba. Toda ella brillaba parecía que tenía puesta escarcha se veía muy bonita aunque sus ojitos azules estaban tristes. _

_-Mami.- grité mientras corría a abrazarla. _

_-Chiquita mía, mi Bella. Siempre te voy a querer mi amor.- dijo abrazándome muy fuerte y dándome un besito en la frente.- Te quiero mucho mi vida, se valiente. _

_Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos, le llame mientras corría detrás de ella pero no la alcanzaba y luego se fue, como en los actos de magia que hacia Emmet cuando desaparecía mi conejito. _

_Me desperté abrazándole más duro a mi hermano, estaba asustada. ¿Dónde estaba mi mami? Vi como venía mi papito llorando, Emmet me ayudo a levantarme mientras íbamos a verlo. _

_Mi papi se arrodillo frente a nosotros, antes de abrazarnos. _

_-Papi, nos estas abrazando muy duro.- le dije intentando moverme. _

_-Perdóname Campanita, perdóname mi niña._

_-Papá, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Emmet y su voz sonaba raro como si temblara. _

_-Emmet, Bella, su mamá se fue al cielo.- dijo mi papi llorando más fuerte._

_-¿Cuándo vuelve?- pregunté mientras Emmet comenzaba a llorar. _

_-No va a volver Campana, no va a volver. _

_-No papi, no me mientas.- dije llorando, quería a mi mami.- Mami, mami.- grite mientras Emmet me abrazaba. _

Bip, bip, bip.

Se escuchaba un sonido monótono e irritante. Sonaba muy alto para mi gusto, era molestoso. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, adormilado. Me dolía hasta la punta del pelo, todo me fastidiaba. Intente moverme pero no logre hacerlo, comenzaba a desesperarme. Estaba incómoda ¿así se sentía morir? Quería abrir los ojos, no quería mantener el recuerdo de mi madre en mi mente, no podía hacerlo. Tranquila, tranquilízate Bella. Tu quisiste morir.

Pero nunca pensé que fuera así. Me respondí a mi misma.

No se suponía que la muerte dolía tanto, sentía un incómodo pinchazo en la mano además de un ardor de ojos y garganta que cada vez me molestaba más. Trataba de convencerme de que a pesar de todo estaba mejor que antes.

Este estado parecía ser solo temporal, tenía que convencerme de que lo era. Yo solo quería ser libre, no podía quedarme en este estado de manera permanente. Quizás este estado sea una especie de castigo por cometer un suicidio o por como fue mi vida.

No, no podía ser. Tenía que ser algo temporal. Mamá ayúdame, no quiero quedarme así.

Tenía que esperar, solo eso. De seguro esto era temporal, solo tenía que esperar, ¿pero cuanto? Podrían pasar oras, días, meses, años, siglos. No, tranquila, no te desesperes. ¡Cálmate! Así es más fácil, ¿lo ves? No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero al fin logre tranquilizarme, solo tenía que esperar. Sería libre al fin, ya no sufriría más. Esperar no era un precio muy alto.

-_Te quiero mucho mi vida, se valiente.-_ Escuche la voz de mi madre de nuevo, un rezago de mi memoria supongo. ¡Mamá te necesito!, te extraño mamita. ¡Ojalá pudiera verte!

Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña –comencé a cantar. No quería seguir pensando, no quería seguir recordando. Si me dejaba el extrañarle a mi madre sería el menor de mis problemas… Veinte elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante, veintiún elefantes se columpiaban … Mil elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña … ¿Cuánto faltaba? … Mil un elefantes … tres mil elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña …

No, para. Se mueven mis ojos. Intenta abrirlos, mmm, no todavía. ¡Tus dedos! Intenta moverlos, no todavía, pero tu lengua si se mueve. Tranquila, no te emociones. Espera, ya falta poco. Cuatro mil elefantes se columpiaban, no espera, ¡Silencio!, escucha ¿hay algo más?

Escucha, suenan como sollozos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Era el infierno real? Escuchaba como la gente vivía las torturas que Dante mencionaba. ¿o que? Piensa Bella, recuerda, ¿qué tortura estaba reservada a los suicidas? Mierda piensa, acuérdate. NO, tranquila, tranquilízate. No entres en pánico.

Estúpido Bip, no me dejaba pensar, cada vez aumentaba ¿qué hago? ¿qué me espera? Mamá tengo miedo. -Bella, Bellita. Despierta hermanita, no te vayas.- Escuche entre los sollozos, ¿Emmet? Lo siento hermano perdóname… Déjame ir, ¡mamá no dejes que vuelva! Quería llorar ¿Iba a lograr ser libre alguna vez? Maldito ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser libre? Dichoso el día en que te conocí, ¡patrañas! ¿Por qué te cruzaste en mi camino? Te odio, maldito, te odio.

Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que inhalaba fuertemente. Me faltaba el aire, estaba desesperada. Comencé a respirar muy rápido, como cuando entraba en ataques de pánico o ansiedad.

-Bella, hermanita. Voy a llamar a un Doctor. Tranquila.- dijo Emm apresuradamente mientras salía corriendo. Quise gritarle que se quede, que no se vaya, que no me deje sola. No quería estar sola ¿Si el venía? ¿Qué haría? No Emmy, no te vayas.

Intente hablar, pedirle que se quede conmigo, rogarle que nunca más me deje sola, pero de mi garganta no salía sonido alguno. ¡Maldita sequedad! -No importa, tranquilízate Bella, -me dije.-El no esta aquí. ¡Pero que equivocada estaba! Convoca al diablo u el se para al frente tuyo, al menos eso decían sus fríos ojos azules. Estaba furioso, lo podía ver. Iba a disfrutar tanto el castigo que me iba a dar, lo sentía, sentía ya los golpes en mi piel, las dolorosas penetraciones.

¿Cómo putas se me ocurrió semejante estupidez? Era inútil, hasta que el no quisiera no voy a poder irme, nunca.

Grilletes ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!

* * *

**Chicas por si acaso estoy buscando a alguien que sea Beta de la historia, por si a alguna le interesa. No me caracterizo por una buena ortografía y gramatica. ¡Avisenme!**


End file.
